1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to power generation techniques and, in particular, to a system and method for providing power to components of electrical devices.
2. Related Art
Micro-level and nano-level fabrication techniques make it possible to manufacture electronic and/or mechanical devices on an extremely small scale. Indeed, utilizing conventional micro-fabrication techniques, it is presently possible to manufacture commercial electronic and/or mechanical devices having dimensions of just a few microns. With the introduction of nano-technology, it is envisioned that the size of certain electronic and/or mechanical devices can be even further reduced. It is well recognized that utilization of micro-fabrication and/or nano-fabrication to produce devices of an extremely small scale is advantageous in many applications for reducing manufacturing costs and/or increasing device performance.
Most micro-fabricated and/or nano-fabricated devices require electrical power for operation. However, as the sizes of such devices are further reduced as manufacturing techniques improve, it becomes more difficult to include a suitable power source in these devices.
In many instances, a small battery is employed to provide power to the components of a micro-fabricated device. However, the operational life of a conventional battery is limited, and a conventional battery employed within a particular device eventually must be replaced if operation of the particular device is to continue. Moreover, replacing a battery in a small-scale device, such as a micro-fabricated and/or nano-fabricated device, can be difficult and/or costly, if at all possible.
Generally, the present invention provides a system and method for providing electrical power to components of electrical devices.
An apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises an electronic component, a sensing element, a power supply element, and logic. The sensing element is coupled to the electronic component. The sensing element is configured to sense an occurrence of an event and to transmit a data signal indicative of the occurrence. The power supply element is configured to receive energy from the sensing element and to power the electronic component with electrical energy. The electrical energy is derived from the energy received from the sensing element. The logic is configured to receive the data signal from the sensing element and to control operation of a component of the system based on a value of the data signal.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a method for powering components of electrical devices. The method can be broadly conceptualized by the following steps: providing an apparatus having a sensing element and an electronic component; sensing an occurrence of an event via the sensing element; transmitting a data signal from the sensing element in response to the occurrence; controlling the apparatus based on a value of the data signal; harnessing electrical energy via the sensing element; and providing the electrical energy to the electronic component.